


Horcrux

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened the moment Voldemort's soul attached to baby Harry's?





	Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 200 word drabble prompt submitted by the Facebook group Dark Lords Poison. 
> 
> Required Prompt: "smiling like the devil."
> 
> {14}

[ ](https://ibb.co/WKFW5f9)

Voldemort looked through the bars of the crib at Lily's crumpled body laying below him. He looked around his surroundings with confusion and disorientation.

What had happened? Why was he inside the child whom he had thought he'd killed?

Voldemort could feel the conscience of the child taking control over his own. Would he be trapped inside him forever, is this what it's like to be a Horcrux?

Voldemort felt himself becoming angry until he saw Sirius in the hallway crying over that fool who thought he could stop him from accomplishing what he had come to do.

He attempted to scream at him in fury but instead, it came out like a piercing screech. Sirius hurried over and picked him up from the crib holding him close.

"It's alright Harry, Pad-Foo is here, I'm right here. Nothing will ever hurt you when your with me."

Voldemort realized this was the safest Horcrux he never meant to make. He'd be protected and hidden. Nobody would ever think to look for him inside the soul of a child!

He looks up grinning like a devil as the child's conscience took over leaving him to fade into the background of his mind.


End file.
